Der letzte Mittwoch
by RSLFan
Summary: Wilson veranstalten wieder seinen heiß begehrten Mittwoch. House möchte mitmachen, darf aber nicht


Lautes Kinderlachen hallte über den Gang der onkologischen Abteilung. Es war der letzte Mittwoch im Monat. DER LETZTE MITTWOCH!

Er war magisch, anziehend und heiß begehrt.

Wilsons Mittwoch.

Alle im PPTH wussten was das bedeutete. Viele fieberten ihm schon seit Tagen entgegen. Besonders die kleinen Patienten. Er war so berühmt, dass die anderen Abteilungsleiter immer wieder anfragten, ob sie nicht ihre kleinen Patienten vorbei schicken dürften.

Wilson war das egal. Und somit wuchs die Gruppe ständig an.

Kreischend rannte ein kleiner Junge, der einen bunten Hut auf dem Kopf hatte, über den Gang, gefolgt von einem kleinem Mädchen. Die beiden schienen im gleichen Alter zu sein.

"Nein Du bekommst ihn nicht!", rief der Junge lauthals, legte noch an Geschwindigkeit zu und verschwand in dem großen Zimmer.

"Doch!", sagte das Mädchen und folgte dem Jungen ins Zimmer.

Eine Schwester schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Seit ihr Chef den 'Mittwoch' eingeführt hatte, war das arbeiten hier entspannter, gelöster und heiterer.

"Hallo Dani…" Die Schwester drehte sich um und sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Hallo Doktor Walt", entgegnete sie.

Doktor Walt hatte zwei Kinder an der Hand und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich habe hier zwei kleine Rabauken. Die würden gerne bei der Party mitmachen."

Abwartend schauten die zwei Kinder Dani an.

"Weiß der Chef Bescheid?"

Doktor Walt nickte. "Ja er weiß Bescheid."

"Okay." Dani drehte sich um, deutete auf das Zimmer und grinste. "Er ist drin."

Doktor Walt begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Ich mein ja nur…Nicht, dass mein Weltbild über ihn, plötzlich zerstört wird."

Dani schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein keine Sorge. Noch sieht er normal aus."

Walt lachte auf. "Alles klar." Er wandte sich an die zwei Kinder. "Wollen wir mal nachsehen, was da drin abgeht?"

Die Kinder nickten. Deutlich war wieder Kinderlachen zu vernehmen.

Die Drei gingen in das Zimmer.

"Darf ich auch mitmachen?"

Dani sah auf und blickte in zwei blaue Augen.

"Nein."

House verzog beleidigend den Mund. "Och bitte", bettelte er.

"Nein." Dani blieb hart. "Griesgräme haben keinen Zutritt. Ausdrückliche Anweisung von Doktor Wilson."

House hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Wie bitte?"

"Doktor Wilson hat klare Anweisungen gegeben, was Sie betrifft. Kein Zutritt." Dani wandte sich ab und schritt davon.

Das wahr jetzt nicht wahr. Wilson war wohl übergeschnappt. House folgte der Schwester, näherte sich dem Zimmer.

Überrascht blieb er stehen, schaute dann verblüfft hinein.

Wilson saß auf dem Fußboden, eine Horde Kinder um ihn herum und lachte mit ihnen um die Wette.

"Okay, der war gut. Wer kennt noch einen?"

Ein Mädchen hob den Arm. Sie war acht, vielleicht neun Jahre.

"Clarissa…" Wilson nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Aber Du weißt…Keine verbotene Witze."

Clarissa tat entrüstet. "Ich doch nicht! Also…Treffen sich zwei Viagra - Pillen. Sag die eine zur anderen: Hast du schon gehört, dass der Penis verhaftet wurde? Wieso denn das? Er hat gestanden!"

Stille. Und dann Gelächter.

"Man Clarissa…", sagte Wilson amüsiert. "Wie war das mit den verbotenen Witzen?"

Clarissa grinste ihn an. "Ist doch kein versauter Witz, Doc", sagte sie schelmisch.

Wilson schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hast recht…" Er stupste sie leicht an und sie umarmten sich kurz.

"Kann ich auch einen erzählen?", meldete sich ein Junge zu Wort.

"Sicher", antwortete Wilson

"Ja…Ein Schauspieler spielt Richard III, und ruft: 'Ein Pferd! Ein Pferd! Ein Königreich für ein Pferd!' Von der Galerie ruft jemand: 'Würde es ein Esel nicht auch tun?' 'Sicher,', ruft der Schauspieler, 'Kommen Sie ruhig runter!'"

Wilson fing erneut an zu lachen und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Auf House legte sich ein Lächeln. Die Idee den 'Mittwoch' einzuführen, war die beste Idee, die Wilson je gehabt hatte. House war einmal mehr überrascht, dass Wilson es tatsächlich tat. Er machte sich wirklich zum Obst.

"Du darfst hier nicht rein!" Ein Junge bezog Aufstellung vor House, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"So? Warum nicht?", fragte House leicht ärgerlich.

"Weil Du keinen bunten Hut auf hast!", sagte der Junge im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Ach nee…Und wenn ich einen auf habe, dann darf ich rein?"

"Ja."

Wilson drehte den Kopf, als er das Gespräch hörte, stand auf, fuhr sich kurz über die Hosenbeine und kam auf House und den Jungen zu.

"Marc…Der Mann darf auch ohne bunten Hut rein."

Marc, runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso?"

"Er ist ein Freund von mir", antwortete Wilson, lächelte Marc an und bat stumm um Einsicht.

So richtig einverstanden war Marc zwar nicht mit der Aussage, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, drehte sich um, um wieder zu den Anderen zu gehen.

Wilson sah ihm kurz nach, blickte dann House an. "Was willst Du hier?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ich wollte mich nur überzeugen, ob Deine Party wirklich der Renner ist." House blickte Wilson an, versuchte ein desinteressiertes Gesicht zu machen.

Wilson legte leicht den Kopf schief, versuchte in House Miene zu erkunden, wie er wirklich über die ganze Sache dachte.

"Dich interessiert es doch nicht wirklich…" Er unterbrach sich, als eine kleine Hand sich um seine schloss. Er senkte den Kopf und ein fragender Blick traf auf grüne Augen.

"Was gibt es?", Sanft fragte er.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob Du kommst." Das Mädchen mit der Rastafrisur sah ihn an.

"Ich komm gleich Mary. Versprochen." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln folgte.

"Okay." Mary erwiderte das Lächeln, ließ Wilsons Hand los und ging wieder zu der Gruppe Kinder zurück, die sich um eine Schwester gescharrt hatten.

Wilson wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder House zu.

"Du bist heiß begehrt was? Schon die nächste Mrs. Wilson unter ihnen?" House konnte sich die bissige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

"Möglich", sagte Wilson trocken, drehte sich um und ließ House stehen.

House öffnete den Mund um Wilson etwas hinterher zu rufen, ließ es aber sein, lächelte stumm vor sich hin und entfernte sich.

"Ich mag diesen Doktor nicht", meldete sich ein Junge. Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören.

"Ich weiß Carsper", antwortete Wilson, ging in die Hocke und sah ihn an. Der Krebs hatte Spuren bei Casper hinterlassen. Mager sah er aus. Und blass. Ein Basecape verhüllte den kahlen Kopf und Wilson bedauerte einmal mehr, dass er Casper nicht retten konnte. Er würde die Leukämie nicht besiegen. Wilson versuchte ein Lächeln, als er nach dem Basecape griff, es herum drehte. Casper begann zu strahlen. Er hatte Wilson lieb, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht heilen konnte.

"Ich habe gehört, hier ist jemand hungrig?"

Alle Köpfe fuhren zur Tür herum und plötzlich brach ein Sturm der Begeisterung los.

Wilson grinste still vor sich hin, sah zu, wie Casper zur Tür lief und mit den anderen Kindern begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

Die bestellten Burger, Pommes und Getränke wurden geliefert. Von Ronald McDonald.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren alle mit essen beschäftigt. Für Wilson die Gelegenheit, mal durchzuatmen. Er gesellte sich zu den vier Schwestern, die ihn bei der Party unterstützten, plauderte leise mit ihnen, fragte nach ob alles in Ordnung war.

Sie bejahten seine Frage, schienen mit dem Tag, wie er bisher verlaufen ist, zufrieden zu sein.

"Hat das mit dem Clown und den Tieren geklappt?", fragte eine Schwester leise.

Wilson legte einen Finger an die Lippen, zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte den Mund der Schwester. Sie verstand den stummen Hinweis. So wie die anderen Schwestern.

"Was ist? Wollen wir mal schauen, ob die Kids uns noch was übrig gelassen haben?" Er schaute in die Runde und kurz darauf hatte jeder einen Burger in der Hand.

"Ich mach das schon zum fünften Mal mit und ich muss sagen, das ist jedes Mal ein Highlight hier. Echt toll Chef", bemerkte eine Schwester.

Wilson schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. "Danke. Ich gebe mir auch mächtig Mühe…Das können Sie mir glauben."

"Das glaube ich gerne", erwiderte die Schwester.

"Was meinen Sie…Kehrt jetzt ein wenig Ruhe ein? Ich meine…Eine Stunde 'Mittagsschlaf'?" Fragend sah eine zweite Schwester ihn an.

Wilson schaute kurz in die Runde, nickte kurz zur ersten Schwester. "Bisher haben wir es immer so gehandhabt. Nicht wahr Pauletta?"

"Ja. Und bisher hat es immer funktioniert", stimmte sie ihm zu.

"Dann bin ich ja erleichtert. Ich brauche nämlich eine Pause."

Wilson lachte leise auf. "Ich auch."

Wenig später kehrte Ruhe ein in dem Zimmer.

Die Kids lagen auf ausgebreiteten Matten. Manche hatten die Augen geschlossen, andere lagen einfach nur da, starrten die Decke an.

Die Medikamentenrunde war durch und zwei Ärzte checkten noch einige Kinder durch.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie kurz zu Wilson, sagten ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war und verließen dann das Zimmer.

Wilson suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, streckte sich ebenfalls auf einer Matte aus und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf, berührte ihn eine kleine Hand und er öffnete die Augen wieder, sah in zwei Kinderaugen.

"Doc? Kann ich kuscheln?", fragte Casper.

"Na klar."

Das ließ sich Casper nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte sich neben Wilson und schmiegte sich an ihn. Wilson legte einen Arm um ihn und schloss wieder die Augen. Er wusste, dass Casper die körperliche Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen brauchte.

"Du hast eine neue Freundin, nicht?", flüsterte plötzlich Casper.

Wilson öffnete wieder die Augen, fragte sich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte.

"Wie kommst Du darauf?", flüsterte er zurück.

"Ich habe Dich mit dieser anderen Ärztin gesehen. Die Blonde…Sie ist wirklich nett…" Casper griff nach einer Hand von Wilson, spielte mit dessen Fingern.

Wilsons Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten? Es leugnen? Das brachte nichts, denn Kinder waren sehr gut im beobachten.

"Ja sie ist meine Freundin. Aber das bleibt unser Geheimnis…Okay?"

Casper grinste. "Ja. Ich kann das Geheimnis für mich behalten", sagte Casper mit leiser Stimme.

"Danke", hauchte Wilson.

Wilson schloss die Tür seines Büros, nahm im Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz, lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch.

Sie hatten den letzten kleinen Patienten zurück auf die jeweilige Station gebracht und nun räumte das Reinigungspersonal auf.

Der Klinikclown war der Knüller gewesen. Wie die Hundedressur.

Die Kinder waren voll bei der Sache gewesen, tobten und jubelten bei jeder Aktion mit.

Cuddy hatte kurz vorbei geschaut und Wilson zu verstehen gegeben, dass der nächste 'Mittwoch' gesichert war.

Es klopfte leise an der Bürotür und wenig später schaute Amber herein.

"Hey…" Sie kam auf ihn zu und sie küssten sich sanft. "Ich habe gehört, dass Deine Party ein voller Erfolg war."

"Ja", sagte er, griff nach ihren Händen und drückte diese kurz.

"Schön." Sie sah ihn an, strich dann liebevoll durch sein Haar. "Noch Lust was Trinken zu gehen?"

Wilson nickte, stand auf und beide verließen das PPTH.

ENDE


End file.
